fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eigar Mizu
Eigar Mizu,the Wandering Ice Dragon Slayer as he is mostly called if he is not called the Sound Dragon for his amazing use of Sound Magic. He has recently Joined Harpy Wing as a potential S-Class Mage, Also Cloud Moana seems interested in adding him to the Wings of Magic. Appearance He has a punk rock kinda smirk and face often being seen wearing a short sleeve jacket and blue jeans. He often smirks showing off an aura of cockiness. Personality He often has a cocky aura to him being he is quite arrogant. This Arrogance stems from his own abundant natural skill with his own Magic and him being a slight genius. Although he is cocky he will hold back if he wants to really enjoy a fight. He seems to also enjoy talking sometimes although this is only with his close friends. He especially talks all the way through battling people often to the annoyance of his opponents or allies,if he ever has any. He is often remarked as a lone wolf for his way of being on his own and traveling from place to place and sometimes guild to guild. HE also seems to dislike hurting the innocent or others. History Not much is known about Eigar past besides him being taught Ice Dragon Slayer Magic and then he learned Sound magic after either the Dragon left him or the Dragon died. Some time later it is thought he joined a guild but not much is known about that either. He is currently searching for something it is unclear what he is exactly searching for but it known that he has frozen over guilds and towns for it. he has recently Joined Harpy Wing Synopsis The Emergence of The Ice Dragon Slayer; Eigar Mizu start. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Extreme amounts of Magic Power ''' '''Ice Dragon Slayer Magic - '''His own genuine form of Slayer magic which allows him to control Ice and all its properties as if he himself were a miniature Ice Dragon himself.Like other Slayers he is able to "eat" his own element to recharge his magic and for a temporary boost. He is a first generation Dragon Slayer. * '''Ice Dragon's Roar: Eigar quickly breathes in Cold Air then releases it causing a massive burst of Ice to expunge out of his mouth to hit his enemy with. * Ice Dragon Freeze: 'Eigar's simplest but most effect usage of his dragon slayer magic is his ability to freeze anything that he wants. It is unknown if there is currently anything he can't freeze but Eigar has mentioned the ability that he can't freeze god slayer flame's or really powerful Dragon slayer Flame's, although with enough effort he could possibly freeze the Dragon slayer Flames, it is also impossible for him to freeze non physical things like light or Darkness. 'Ice-Make - Similar to how Grey's Devil slayer Magic Corrupts his Ice-Make, Eigar's Ice-Make structures are stronger then normal Ice-Make structures thanks to his own Ice Dragon slayer Magic. Since this is usually the Magic he uses, his talent with it is Genius, often surprising his opponents with a sneaky Ice-Make structure. * Ice-Make Spikes - 'Eigar places his hands together then touches the ground causing several Ice spikes to form from the ground underneath his enemies. * '''Ice-Make Shuriken: '''Eigar creates a shuriken which he then throws to cut down his enemy. 'Sound Magic - '''It is unknown where or how exactly Eigar learned Sound Magic but what is known is that he uses it expertly sometimes combining it with his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic to great effect. * '''Sound Palm: similar to Cobra when touched Eigar generates a powerful sound wave from his palm to cause great damage to his opponent or to send them flying. * Sound Barrier: '''Eigar places his hand in front of him then generates a sound wave to use to stop incoming attacks from hitting him. This is his most prefered way of defense against Magic spells. * '''Sound explosion: '''Eigar generates as an abundant amount of sound in the immediate area causing a huge explosion of sound in the area around him, destroying most of the vicinity. The sound explosion similar to Soudn wall can be used to defend with. * '''Sound Shock-wave: '''Eigar fires off a powerful shock wave of Sound from his hand to greatly damage his enemy or to defend against a powerful spell. This spell's power can be raised and lower to suit Eigar's current needs. It is said that this spell can be as powerful as a dragon slayer's roar if Eigar needed it to be. '''Physical Abilities Expert Hand to hand combat/melee Combat - '''Eigar is very fond of melee combat as it is main form of Combat even when he is using his Sound magic. He is a known Expert of melee Combat being able to effectively take on multiple mages at once with only hand to hand Combat. '''Telepathic-like Hearing: through his Sound Magic he is able to hear a person's every movement and thought as if he were a mind reader similar to how Cobra can. '''Enhanced senses - '''through his Dragon Slayer magic his natural five sesnes are enhanced to be similar to a dragon's senses. '''Enhanced reflexes - '''Eigar has extreme amount of reflexes being able to easily dodge six incoming attacks from Nagisa easily. Trivia * I mainly created Eigar as a way for Nagisa Mizure to later acquire her own Dual element Mode for her Dragon Slayer Magic later on through an Arc.